fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Wonder Pets Christmas! (SuperMalechi's Version)
It's a Wonder Pets Christmas is a custom Wonder Pets film released on December 14, 1998. It was produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, And Little Airplane Productions. Plot When a evil beast threatens to destroy christmas, the Wonder Pets must work together to save Christmas. Cast *Sofie Zamchick as Linny the Guiena Pig *Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck *Dancia Lee as Ming Ming Duckling *Cooper Corrao/Robert Goulet (singing voice) as Ollie the Bunny *Trey Parker as Little Cat/Mr. Dog *Zack Ward as Mr. Cat *Patty Wirtz as Little Swan *Tom Hanks as Mr. Starfish *Dave Foley as Mr. Bunny *Mr. Lawrence as Evil Beast Notes *The musical arrangements silimar to films with music by Randy Newman are used. *This was another Nickelodeon film to be produced by Disney. *Evil Beast's death is when he is slips off a cliff and fell to his death. *Little Swan's voice was silimar to BJ's Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice. *When Ollie sings "Boy voyage, LINNY!!!!!!!!", the sound clip was made from "Boy voyage, TJ!!!!!!!!" done by Mikey from "Recess, School's Out", except the Be voyage was pitched up to +5. *The song "John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt" was sung by Linny, Tuck, Ming Ming, Little Swan and Little Cat, with a Randy Newman arrangement. Opening Previews (Print date: May 17th, 1999, Release date: August 7th 1999) #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997)/Join us for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures bumper #Donkey Kong Country 2 trailer #Coming To Video Bumper #Hercules Zero to Hero trailer #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas trailer #And now, a SpongeBob SquarePants surprise logo (announced by Beau Weaver) #SpongeBob SquarePants Episode: Help Wanted #Feature Presentation logo (1991-1999, using the 1991 voiceover) #1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #1994-2000 Green Format Screen #THX Logo #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo ("It's a Wonder Pets Christmas" variation, with the Wonder Pets on the castle (after the "Walt Disney" words appear from the white flash, singing the tune, however, the music is the same as the origial variation) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on "The Rugrats Movie") #Opening Titles Opening Previews (Print date: August 16th 2000, Release Date: November 24th 2000) #Navy Blue FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection logo #Now Avaliable to Own on Video & DVD logo (Playhouse Disney variation) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command the Movie trailer #Toy Story 2 VHS/DVD trailer #Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection promo (Would've been used as a double line with the Masterpiece Collection line) #Stay tuned after the feature for the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Help Wanted" and hilarious outtakes from "It's a Wonder Pets Christmas" logo #Feature Presentation logo (Playhouse Disney variation) #Navy Blue Format Screen #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo ("It's a Wonder Pets Christmas" variation, with the Wonder Pets on the castle (after the "Walt Disney" words appear from the white flash, singing the tune, however, the music is the same as the origial variation) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on "The Rugrats Movie") #Opening Titles